


Strip It Away

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's big brother Cooper has always fancied himself a bit of a matchmaker, but he never thought he'd be setting up his little brother with the newest stripper in the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip It Away

“Oh c’mon Coop, really?” Blaine trailed behind Cooper, his voice dangerously close to a whine as they approached the inconspicuous brown brick building. Well, it would have been inconspicuous if it didn’t have a flashing blue neon sign proclaiming ‘BOYS BOYS BOYS.’ That and the mix of people hanging outside. Some were giggling girls, pink cheeks flushed, obviously on a hen party of some sort. The rest were males, but that’s where the common ground stopped. Variety was definitely catered for here. “I mean, you’re my brother. Isn’t this a little…Weird?” 

Cooper turned for a moment, rolling his eyes and sighing in a dramatic fashion. Blaine was fairly sure he practiced that look in the mirror every day. It was perfect in how terrible it was. “I’m not asking you to shove dollars in my pants Blaine. I want you to sit there, and you know, look at other men rather than sit at home waiting for him to call. He isn’t going to call.” Blaine couldn’t help but flinch. Cooper sighed again, but softer now, relenting. “Look, it’s been months. You need to at least leave the house for more than groceries. You don’t have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to. Just stay at least half an hour and get a little drunk. Deal?” And now he had broken out the Anderson puppy eyes. Blaine finally nodded. 

“For the record, they don’t work on me.”

“Ou contraire mon frere. They just did.” They entered the strip joint, to sensory overload on Blaine’s part. Cooper just strutted (yes, he truly did strut) to the bar to fetch a drink for Blaine before he started work. Blaine stood there for a moment, taking it all in. The lighting was in strips along the side of the floor and walls, making the entire place seem like it was on a stage, the red lighting adding a little glow of the demonic. There were several elevated poles dotted around, but most of the focus was on a wide wooden stage at the front of the room. No-one was on it yet. The area had a scent of booze and something else Blaine couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it was oddly alluring. Most of the people here were scantily dressed, or dressed to avoid being noticed. Some people still viewed these joints as seedy. Or was that most? Blaine was just used to the idea by now. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his usual dapper attire, and the rather liberal amount of gel sleeking his usual curls down. 

And that’s when he saw the most beautiful boy he’d possibly ever seen. The thought immediately made him feel guilty. He’d thought that about Seb too. Iy just seemed that Seb hadn’t thought it back.

The boy was walking towards Cooper, a unmistakable wiggle in his step, obviously made to emphasize his butt which was clearly his best feature. He was already in his costume, which was very Rocky Horror. A tight black corset. Tighter black briefs. Stockings. And of course, a feather boa. The black brought out the boy’s pale skin, making it practically glow in the dim lighting. His pink lips were also striking, full and pouting. His hair was a wonderful brown, almost like caramel. Blaine bet his hair never curled when he didn’t want it to. 

Blaine wondered if his eyes were the same shade.

He was speaking to Cooper, who seemed rather amused, and laughed several times before the angel boy flounced off backstage. Cooper walked back toward Blaine, poisonous looking blue drink in hand. As soon as he drew level Blaine asked: “Who was that?”

“Who was who?” Cooper had a glint in his eye Blaine didn’t like. A glint that said this may have been a less-than-evil-but-still-annoying-as-hell-plan. 

“You know who. The boy you were just talking to.”

“Oh, Porcelain?” Jesus, that name was perfect. Well, obviously it was a stage name but that’s exactly what he had looked like. Smooth, untouchable. 

“Yeah. Him.” His eyes drifted back to the backstage door.

“His real name is Kurt. He’s pretty new, but already one of our best.” Blaine could see why. “No competition for me, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

Cooper grinned again. He appreciated this even less than he appreciated the glint in his eye. 

“You can come backstage until showtime. If you want.”

Blaine did want.


End file.
